No Longer There
by Ami L. Mendal
Summary: When Draco turns 18 his father wants him to get the Dark Mark. He runs away right before it's burnt into his skin. The thoughts going through his mind when he refuses to receive the mark. One-shot Song-fic. To be re-written soon!


Summary: When Draco turns 18 his father wants him to get the Dark mark. He runs away right before it's burnt into his skin. The thoughts going through his mind when he refuses to receive the mark. One-shot Song-fic  
  
A/N: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. The song isn't mine either. The characters are J.K.'s and the song is from Linkin Park. I don't know how to use bold or italics, so I put the song lyrics between the symbols of this: ~# and #~ I'd tell you if it was angst or not, but I don't know what angst means... so please let me know! And please review!  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-NO ONE'S POV-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-  
  
The steaming hot, yet magickal, iron neared his skin. His father's hand holding his arm to the table, his eyebrows scrunched with the mere thought of the pain. Just a centimeter and it would be in contact with his bare skin. He pulled his arm away just in time, right before it burnt into his pale skin. He turned and ran out of the dungeon.  
  
"FOOLISH CHILD! GET BACK HERE! WE WILL CATCH YOU AND MARK YOU EITHER WAY! JUST MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOURSELF AND MAKE NO STRUGGLE!!" his father screamed to him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+DRACO'S POV+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I refuse to have that terrible mark engraved into my skin. I ran up many steps, and through many corridors. You may choose to follow that bastard and his dark ways, but I choose not to. I am no use to you. You do not love me, you don't even LIKE me. I can't do anything right.  
  
~# I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes #~  
  
You're a filthy bastard who has no conscience or choice but to follow your own kind. I hate you.  
  
~#Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you ~#  
  
None of the choices you have made have been right. Not even sending me to that stupid wizard school. I have no need to go to such a place.  
  
~# Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too #~  
  
No matter how much I refuse to do what you tell me to, I know that I will have to get that immoral 'tattoo' on my arm. At first I didn't know what it meant. Now I do.  
  
~# I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you #~  
  
I look in the mirror and I see you. I dream about myself, and know it's you too.  
  
~# I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've tired of being what you want me to be #~  
  
So now I have made my decision. I will run. Run as fast and as far as I can. Leave to where no one knows who I am, and where I came from. Start a new life, with new people. No one can stop me. You will not find me. No matter how much you try, you cannot track me down. I will be a zebra in its herd, camouflaged. I will be a leaf on a tree, surrounded by those like myself. I will be a person, and my own at that.  
  
&  
  
Okay, so now you can REVIEW!! Tell me if it was terrible, or terrific. What was terrible? What was terrific? I'm not really sure what this would be categorized as, because I don't know what angst means... so PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! THANKS A BUNDLE!  
  
*+*+*+*AMI-GRYFFINDOR89*+*+*+* 


End file.
